


Without U

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: ‘‘no, hyung! i already said i was sorry!“





	Without U

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback (' W ')

‘‘no, hyung! i already said i was sorry!“

chittaphon said with tears in his eyes. he was looking up at the boy who he loved but, he wasn´t really sure if he was okay with a realitionship after what happened with his previous partner…

_“you’re nothing more than a slut!“_

_the tall man yelled as he threw a glass bottle after the black haired boy._

_“i don’t even know why i am with you!“_

_he shouted._

_“you’re nothing to me! I don’t love you, because who would love such a slut!“_

_the black haired boy ran up the stairs to the closest room he found and locked himself inside so that he could call the police, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, it was almost everyday and he was actually getting really scared for his life. After a while he couldn’t hear anything, any bottles not even the tv._

_he opened the door but he closed it right when he saw the man across the hall waiting next to another door with a kitchen knife, now he was really scared. the police arived within a minute after. loud banging was heard from the front door. a police man busted trough the door a went upstairs right away._

_chittaphon opened the door just a little bit to see what was happening, he heard screaming and a really deep voice that he couldn’t recognize. he saw the police mas arresting the other man. after everything was done, the officer went back into the house and checked everywhere he could to find the person who called the police for help._

_he wanted to leave when the closet door creacked open and a black haired boy came out. the officer turned around and looked at the boy, he ran towards him and asked if he was the one who called the police. the shorter boy nodded. the officer was a tall man with brown hair, he was really handsome as well._

_the officer asked the boy if could go with him to tell him how long this has been going for and all the stuff around, the boy nodded again and went down with the police officer and to the car that was parked front of their house. the officer asked a lot of questions that chittaphon could barely understand, after all, he wasn’t korean, so he asked the officer if he could, maybe, speak in english?_

_the officer smiled and answered in english right away. he introduced himself as youngho but he said that the boy can call him johnny as everyone does. after that chittaphon and johnny became really good friends, but there was one thing that was ruining everything on their friendship. the thing was that, johnny fell in love with chittaphon, as well as chitaphon felt something more than being just friends…_

“you’re not sorry yet, baby boy.“

johnny said with a smirk and pushed himself again inside of the younger, and showing no mercy to the younger boy.

“god! joh-johnny, please!“

the black haired boy whined and arched his back from the thin, white sheets under him. the older boy stopped and looked at the boy under him, he knew that the boy was gorgeous but now he looked even more beautiful than ever, his milky white skin and big brown eyes, as well as his beautiful plump, pink lips, his colar bones, his perfectly straight nose and straight teeth, ‘he’s just so beautiful‘ johnny thought to himself. He realized what was happening again and looked chittaphon in the eyes and smiled. he grabbed handful of the younger’s hair and pulled at it.

“what did you say?“

the boy looked him in the eyes and stared at him like there was nothing else in the universe. the younger boy shook his head and yelled.

“please ,hyung, just let me- ah~“

the boy on top of him digged his nails into his hips and rocked his own hips deeper inside of him.

“what did you want again?“

johnny laughed a little and brushed the black hair of the younger boy’s forhead. the younger boy cringed and turned his head away from johnny and didn’t look back. the older boy stopped completely and spoke to the boy, asking him questions, that to him, in that moment, seemed like they weren't enough ‘why won’t he look back‘ or ‘talk‘ johnny thought in panic again . then it hit him, he quickly grabbed the boy’s chin but gently enough not to hurt him, he turned his head to face him. chittaphon didn’t open his eyes though, only scrunched his nose.

“baby, look at me, please.“

the older boy said softly. chittaphon wasn't able to hold it anymore, he brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes with them, in a second tears rolled down his cheeks. johnny panicked and asked the boy again.

“baby! did i hurt you or something? please talk to me!“

chittaphon then sat up and hugged johnny tightly.

“i’m sorry for everything i did hyung ,i’m really sorry johnny! please forgive me!“

the boy dugged his head in the older’s chest and cried softly.

“babe, you didn’t do anything! I am the one who should be sorry.“

the brown haired boy rested his chin on the younger's head, smelling the younger boy’s vanila  shampoo, and holding him tightly. The taller boy then unwrapped himself from him, stood up and went to the bathroom.

chitaphon opened his eyes and when he couldn’t find his lover he panicked a little, but then he realized he heard the door to the bathroom open and close, so he got up and went straight for the bathroom. he didn’t know why but the first thing he did when he got there was to put his ear on the door, he couldn’t hear anything, but then he finally heard the sound of a shower.

he slowly and silently opened the door and went in, he saw johnny in the shower. he smiled and put the thin sheet away. he quietly opened the glass shower door and stepped in. he stood there quietly, and just waited for johnny to notice that he’s in there too. 'i wonder if he'll notice me'  as soon as he ended one of his thoughts , johnny turned around and jumped a little.

“oh my, chitt, you scared me.“

johnny laughed and poured the warm water on the boy in front of him. just as he did, he stepped closer to him, and closer to the point where he was so close that they could feel each other's breaths. chittaphon hissed and moaned a little when he got to the cold shower wall. johnny looked at chittaphon with a smile and kissed him softly, the younger male kissing back shyly.

johnny then slowly went from kissing chittaphon’s lips to his neck and then to his colar bones. chittaphon threw his head back a little and moaned softly. johnny looked up at the boy and smiled, he knew that chittaphon is very sensitive, that’s why he enjoyed teasing him so much. johnny kissed one of the bruises and slid his hands down chittaphon’s small and sensitive body. He watched as the younger boy closed his eyes shut and whimpered.

“johnny, pl-please “

johnny smiled and kissed the boy again, his hands slowly traveled from chittaphon’s sides to his perfectly round ass. he squeezed it a little making the younger moan and giving him a chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. johnny lowered himself a little and picked chittaphon up, the younger boy immediately wrapped his legs around the older’s waist and his arms around his neck.

johnny grabed chittaphon’s hair and pulled at it slightly again. just as he did the younger boy moaned his name loudly and beautifully that johnny didn’t know his name could sound this, pretty. he stared at the younger boy and kissed him softly, not wanting to hurt him. the taller boy rested his hand on the younger’s cheek and asked.

“are you ready?“

the boy nodded and smiled. johnny slowly pushed his cock into the younger and waited for him to give him a sign that he could move. chittaphon moaned a little when johnny started moving at a painfully slow pace. After a while the older’s boy’s peace sped up and chittaphon was a moaning mess.

“god, johnny!“

johnny looked at the moaning boy again and almost colapsed at the view, the boy’s eyes half lided and his beautiful pink lips swolen and parted making these delicious noises.

he was moving much faster now and watching the younger boy moan his name and whimper. he pushed deeper and in that moment he knew he found the spot he has been looking for, by chittaphon screaming loudly.

“oh my .. yes johnny, there!“

but johnny stopped and pressed his forehead to his lover’s

“beg for it “

the younger boy looked at the older man and smirked, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get him what he wanted

“please, _hyung_ , fuck me hard until i will forget my name, make me scream yours.“

he watched the older boy close his eyes and open his mouth to moan but he cut him of.

“daddy, fuck me senseless.“

that pushed johnny over the edge. johnny pushed even harder in and out his peace being way rougher, listening to chittaphon’s beautiful moans.

“you like that?“

johnny said smirking and pulling at the younger’s hair again, anyhow but gently. chittaphon didn’t answer being too busy enjoying himself, johnny brought his hand to the younger boy’s throat and slightly pushed at it.

“answer me baby boy.“

johnny said but he said it pretty softly, despite the situation. chittaphon opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

“yes, daddy, you feel so good inside of me, your co- …ah~“

johnny leaned closer to the younger’s ear and whispered.

“you know that you can’t come, until i say so, right?“

he looked back at the younger’s now shocked expresion and pushed in again making the boy shut his eys.

“but, _hyung_ , i’m so fucking close.“

johnny looked at him and teased the tip of his dick with his fingertips. chittaphon moaned and digged his fingers into johnny's shoulders.

“but i’m really close, please, let me cum.“

chittaphon moaned these words making johnny shake a little.

“god, i’m so close, you can cone now, come with me baby boy.“

both of them moaned loudly and chittaphon came first on both of their chests and lower stomachs, hohnny being close behing coming into his lover.

they looked at each other and realized that, they are together for a pretty long time and that they don’t regret a momet they could spend together. after all johnny was still a police officer and he was barely home, so chittaphon did everything he could, but always thought that it’s not enough. but especially in that moment chittaphon was compleatly honest with himself, he really loved johnny and he wouldn‘t change a thing.

they leaned closer to each other, resting their forheads against each other, and suddenly their eyes felt heavy, they closed their eyes and kissed quickly. they pulled away, eyes still closed, and kissed again. they were kissing for a while, but johnny stopped and looked at chittaphon’s confused face.

“johnny, hyung, what’s wrong?!“

he asked and looked at him.

“it’s a little bit hot in here, isn’t is?“

johnny laughed nervously before passing out and going right for the floor. chittaphon wanted to call someone but then he realized that they are the only people in that apartment, they live alone.

he got an idea of telling the neighbours who were their friends as well, so he went there as fast as he could, practiclly begging for help and banging loudly on the door. a young man opened the door in panic and looked at chittaphon who was barely clothed, just a white sheet showing his bruised colar bones and barely covering his milky white thighs . chittaphon asked the man for help and the other male noddedand and went with him into the apartment and found johnny still on the floor, not moving, not talking just not doing anything.

chittaphon quicky covered his boyfriend with a towel and blushed when he looked at the friend standing by the door. the male laughed . they laid him on few towels and poured a little bit of cold water on him and all the stuff everyone needs to do when this happens. when johnny woke up and the first person he saw was chaittaphon, he smiled and tried to get up, but he couldn’t, everything felt really, really heavy. so chittaphon leaned closer to him and kissed him on the forhead, and smiled. johnny smiled back and looked who else was the shadow he could see in the corner of his eye. he saw it was one of his good friends, and police officers as well, taeyong.

“thank you for helping me, taeyong hyung.“

chittaphon smiled warmly while holding johnny’s hand.

“helping? with what?!“

johnny sat up, even though he almost fell back down but he held himself up, and he looked and taeyong angrily.

“with you, stupid.“

chittaphon laughed. johnny stopped and looked at chittaphon and down in embarrassmant, and apologized to his friend.

“it’s okay."

taeyong chuckled.

‘‘by the way you gyus, are the loudest fuckers ever, literally.“

taeyong laughed again. johnny looked up again and smirked.

“you should stay quiet about being loud.‘‘

taeyong looked at johnny in confussion.

‘‘you don’t remember?‘‘

johnny raised an eyebrow.

‘‘that one night when yuta came over for a ‘sleep over‘, i think that you forgot that your bedroom is right next to ours, well if you can’t remember i can’t forget!“

all of them laughed, but taeyong was laughing nervously, he really forgot abot that, and yes he was loud but-, johnny cut him of by opening his mouth again.

“at least everyone knew that he did a good job.“

and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Edit: (8.4. 2019)  
> what the fuck? what was going through my head when wrote this????? and why did I think it was a good idea to post it??????? did I actually think it was good?????? did I think it was funny?????? cause it's NOT


End file.
